


Standing Together

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Music In The Sound Of Your Name [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Cute Kids, F/M, Misogyny, Music, Music In The Sound Of Your Name, MusicVerse, Non-Canon MusicVerse, Slurs, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, original lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: Prompt: Soudamikan."Hey!" yells a distant voice. "It's not nice to pick on people!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests here - http://musicinthesoundofyourname.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Email me - musicinthesoundofyourname@mail.com
> 
> We've started an official webcomic! - To be updated

Mikan Tsumiki was never the most socially adept child. In fact, quite the opposite could be said about her. She was more clumsy and apologetic than any other kids she knew. And she hated it, but there really wasn't a lot that she could do.

As things stood, she was being pushed into a puddle by some kids who wanted to take her lunch money.

"What an ugly pig!" the girl standing to the left noted, cackling as she went. She and the girl standing to the right laughed as they walked away, leaving Mikan staring face to face at the boy who had just pushed her.

"You're just a no-good rotten orange, aren't you, you trashy skank?" His smile turned deviant almost immediately. Mikan whimpered, unsure of what to say in response. She had never been called something like this before. Sure, she had grown into her body well before the other girls in the grade did, but she had never done anything sexual in nature with anybody. She was only 11 years old, anyway.

"Hey!" yelled a distant voice. "It's not nice to pick on people!"

Mikan turned her head to see who was making a scene, to find an awkward-looking boy about her age with glasses and disheveled black hair. His teeth looked a bit sharper than average, which prompted her to think that maybe he needed to see a dentist, but other than that, he seemed nice.

The boy who had just pushed her scoffed. "Who do you think you are, runt?"

"Kazuichi Souda, and I think YOU'RE a piece of crap for hurting someone as nice as Mikan! She's never done anything to you, so why do you have to pick on her like this? It's really mean!"

Kazuichi turned to face Mikan, giving a goofy smile. "I say she's a nasty, no-good, dirty whore! And what've YOU got to say about it, jackass?"

Despite seeming like he would be another target of the other boy's bullying, Kazuichi puffed out his chest. "I say that you have no right to call her that. You're more of a whore than she is, dating two girls at once like that. Neither of them know that you're dating both of them, do they? And I bet you that neither of them would like to find out that you've been lying, huh? So, what do you say? Either you leave Mikan alone and I don't tell anybody, or you keep the money and I spill the beans to your girls. The choice is yours!"

All of the color on the other boy's face immediately washed into nothing but pale skin. Clearly, Kazuichi had hit a nerve.

As the boy flushed and decided on what to do with the money he had just stolen from Mikan, Kazuichi turned to face her and outstretched a hand. She was completely taken aback. How had this boy stood up for her like this? Didn't he realize that he would become a target for doing it? Was he TRYING to make a sacrifice? She took it, a look of shock still painted on her face.

He helped her up, and the other boy handed the money back to her. "If you tell another soul, you're dead. Got it, Souda?"

Kazuichi gave a calm nod. "Understood. Now, if you would kindly... fuck off!"

Mikan let out a bit of a yelp at how curt Kazuichi had just been with the other boy, but soon, it was just them left in the area. She immediately began wiping off her skirt and legs.

"Are you okay?" Kazuichi asked, his hand still holding hers.

She nodded. "T-Thank you for helping me. I'm... I'm forever in your debt!"

Kazuichi laughed. "No, no, you don't have to repay me. I'm more than happy to help you out. After all, what he was saying about you was completely wrong. Nobody should ever treat another person like that. I know from personal experience."

Her knees were trembling. She was still shaken up from the suddenness of the attack against her. "U-U-Um... I'm still sc-scared."

"Oh! I'm really sorry! I promise that I'm not going to-"

"No, it's n-not because of you, I-I-I p-promise! You've been... r-really nice... I just get r-really n-n-n-nervous after these things h-happen, you know?" she could feel her legs trembling still. Even though she knew she was safe with Kazuichi, she still felt a little scared.

"Well, um... what usually makes you feel better?" he asked, with a seemingly interested look on his face.

Mikan thought for a second about her routine to calm down after a harrowing situation. Now that she thought about it, she had never really had a set routine to calm herself down. However, she DID always sing her song to herself afterward, and it usually made her feel a bit better. But what if she sang it, and he didn't like her singing, or what if their songs didn't match, or...

 _ **You're not alone, I'm right here, we've gone through the same things**_  
 _ **But we're still both right here, made it through all these things**_  
  
_**We can be strong if we choose to stand together**_  
 _ **And here we are facing the world standing together**_

_**There will be moments where we go through the same pains** _   
_**But we'll still both be together, making it through whenever it rains** _

_**We can be strong if we choose to stand together** _   
_**And here we are facing the world standing together** _

_**There are times when we are sad, there are times when we are mad** _   
_**There are times when we'll get knocked down to stay** _   
_**There are times when we are lost, there are lines that can't be crossed** _   
_**But with you, the pain can all go away** _

_**We can be strong if we choose to stand together** _   
_**And here we are facing the world standing together** _

_**So hold my hand and stand with me** _   
_**It might not go to plan, but stand with me** _   
_**Just hold my hand and stand with me** _   
_**And here we are facing the world, standing together** _

Her voice was slow and calm, and once she heard him join in, her heart caught a little.

"Y-You... you know my soulmate s-s-song?!" she squeaked.

He nodded. "I guess! Isn't that crazy?! I didn't know that I was going to be defending my soulmate today!" Kazuichi let out a little laugh in response, and Mikan simply squeezed onto the hand that was still firmly holding hers a little tighter.

"D-D-Do you want to s-sit together at lunchtime?"

The smile she got from Kazuichi in response was all that she needed to know his answer.


End file.
